Dark Revelations
by luckyfiddler
Summary: AU Harry gets a letter from Sirius that changes his life forever. Dark!Harry. Slytherin!Harry. Please rr.
1. Birthday Surprises

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but this plot. If it's been done before, I'm sorry. I won't abandon it. R/R.

Ch1 – Birthday Surprises

The inhabitants of number four Pivet Drive, better known as the Dursleys, were quite normal. Well, as normal as a family can be when the husband and son are as large as killer whales, the wife resembles a starved horse, and the nephew is a powerful wizard who is regarded as a freak. Ah, the normality of it.

Earlier in the summer, Harry, the nephew, was cowering in self-pity and grief over his godfather's death. After a few well-written letters from Ron, Hermione, and, surprisingly Ginny and Neville as well as a few well-spoken words from Remus Lupin, Harry snapped out of it and started to train. This made the skinny and scrawny boy into a well-proportioned young man. A few square meals from Aunt Petunia didn't hurt either.

Harry Potter was currently wide awake and reading silently on his bed. Along with training, he had developed a love of books. Every now and then, he glanced at the clock on his bedside table. When the time read 11:58, he put the book away and quietly crept to the window and opened it. Almost immediately, several owls flew in. He untied each one, and put to packages on his bed. He grabbed the nearest to him and opened the letter on top of it.

_Dear Harry,_

_Right now, I'm in Greece. My parents managed to convince Professor Dumbledore that they have a dental conference in Athens. I think it's because they claim they don't see me very often, which I guess isn't very far from the truth._

_Anyway, the Greek wizards were highly intelligent. I mean Aristotle and Socrates were such great minds for modern day magic. It's really quite fascinating. _

_I hope you like your gift. See you on the Hogwarts Express on the first!_

_Love from,_

Hermione 

'Aristotle and Socrates during the summer? Only Hermione.' Harry thought as he tore off the wrapping paper.

Under the wrapping paper was a heavy book entitled 'Modern Fighting Techniques: Muggle and Wizarding'. He gasped before putting it aside and grabbing the next package.

_Hey Mate!_

_I'm doing alright. I'm you-know-where with the birdies. (Tonks made me phrase is that way.) _

_Anyway, I hope you like your gift. The twins stuck something in there too, so beware. _

_Here's something new. Mum's making Gred and Forge some back to school again this year! They weren't as mad as I thought they'd be, kept muttering something about test-subjects..._

Cheers mate! 

_Ron_

_P.S. Mum, Dad, and the twins helped me pay for it._

Harry cautiously opened the box and was pleasantly shocked when nothing exploded. He got a practice snitch from Ron before attempting to open the twin's package.

_Harry,_

_We just wanted to say **thanks again for the money. **We'll be back at school again this year. **More ickle-firsties to test products on! **By the way, we want to talk to you **when we get back to school. **It's about a certain Padfoot.** Don't tell Ron. **It's for his birthday. _

_**Speaking of birthdays**, you are our silent partner, **so you get 15% of WWW.** Don't try to get out of it, **or we'll prank you**. We would have given it to you last year, **but we were a little busy.**_

_See you,_

_Gred **and Forge** _

_P.S. Since it's your birthday, **we decided not to prank you** until we get back to school. _

Harry turned to the last two letters on his bed before picking up his Hogwarts letter. He ripped open the envelope and read the letter.

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_Please note that the new school year will begin on September first. The train leaves at precisely eleven o'clock from the platform nine and three-quarters at Kings Cross Station. _

_Due to complaints, all students from fourth year up will be resorted at the beginning of the new school year. _

_Yours sincerely,_

_Professor M. McGonagall_

_P.S. I do hope to see you in Gryffindor. _

"Odd." Harry muttered. "I wonder what the old coot is thinking and who requested the resorting." He reached over and picked up the last letter.

_Dear Harry,_

_I asked Moony to send this letter to you on your sixteenth birthday if I wasn't still around. This, of course, means that I've kicked the bucket and can only hope that that I've gone down protecting you._

_I'm sorry that I wasn't there for you for so long. Azkaban saw to that. I always felt guilty that I couldn't get you away from those horrid muggles. One of my repeating nightmares was that you wouldn't accept me as your godfather. When you did, I felt years younger. _

_Before your father died, he gave me something to give to you on your sixteenth birthday. This something is the Potter ring. Unbeknownst to James, Lily gave me another ring. Contrary to popular belief, your mother was a pureblood and your aunt, her older sister, a squib. The ring Lily gave me was the Kirk ring. It was supposed to pass to Petunia's son if she was magical. As she wasn't, it went to Lily._

_These rings are very special. There is one for each of the original twenty-five solely pureblood families. These family names include Parkinson, Malfoy, Avery, Nott, Lestrange, Black, Potter, Kirk, Bulstrode, and many others. They were made centuries ago and only the oldest magical male heir can wear it until their oldest magical son's sixteenth birthday. In the event that there isn't a magical male heir, the oldest magical daughter wears it on a chain around their neck when their father dies or until their son's sixteenth birthday. This is in the event that the father doesn't give it to their son-in-law to wear. It gets a bit complicated after that. Along with these rings, you gain complete control of both the Potter and the Kirk vaults. _

_Harry, I love you like the son I never had. Please wear the Black ring as well. It will acknowledge you as my heir and let you into my vaults. Also, the Kirk ring must be worn on the middle finger of your right hand, the Potter ring on your right ring finger, and the Black ring on your left middle finger. This order is very important. _

_From the names above, you can probably conclude that most purebloods are Slytherins. I have a confession to make. Your father, mother, Remus and I are Death Eaters. You are the heir to the Dark Lord's throne. Voldemort is your mother's father. Dumbledore killed your parents because he was afraid of them getting too powerful. He also tried to keep you from doing the same thing by giving you that scar. He tried to kill you. I would have told you earlier, but the manipulative bastard wiped my memories of this. I only started to remember a few months ago. I requested a resorting for you. Embrace your destiny in Slytherin. It's my last wish. _

_I love you son,_

_Sirius Black_

"Slytherin? I would do well in Slytherin." Harry muttered. "The old coot left without a family and now he will pay. I will join you Grandfather. I will honor my godfather in killing off the order."

A/N: I hope you like the story so far. Please review, but be honest. I don't care if you hate it if you don't tell me the reason why. Thanks

Luckyfiddler


	2. An Undisclosed Location

A/N: Thank you to my reviewers. I really appreciate the encouragement!

Ch2 – An Undisclosed Location

The next morning, Harry's sleep was interrupted by Hedwig squawking in his ear. Getting up to relieve her of the letter that was tied to her foot, he glanced at his bed and saw Sirius's letter. The events of the previous night came rushing back. He took the letter from Hedwig and sat down to read it.

_Dear Harry, _

_How are you doing? I know that you have probably received the letter Sirius had me send to you and I hope that you are coping with the contents well. I can imagine it would be mind-boggling to receive a letter like that. _

_Also Harry, Professor Dumbledore gave me permission to train you so that you will be prepared when you face the Death Eaters again. When we get there, there will be practically no outside communication until you return to school. We will be able to practice magic at our residence. Remember, if you decide to go ahead with the training, there would be no owls to your friends at Padfoot's old place which, consequentially, you own. If you want the training, I would appreciate a letter and will pick you up at 9:00am on August first. _

_Remember Padfoot wouldn't want to you grieve like this,_

Moony 

"Coded letter. Well, I guess there's a reason Moony was known for being brilliant." Harry muttered. "Let's see, 'coping with the contents' he knows about the rings and the power they give me. 'When you face the Death Eaters...' That's it! He's taking me somewhere to train me. Dumbledore knows that, but Grandfather's the one he's training me for and I'll get to meet the Death Eaters." He mused while walking over to his trunk to get a piece of parchment to respond with. "Too bad he used such a simple code. I was looking forward to a challenge."

_Moony,_

_Thank you for your letter. The training sounds great. I need to know what to do in case I have to face a Death Eater. Also, I'm coping with the contents of Snuffle's letter quite well. It was very thoughtful of him to leave such caring articles behind for me. _

_Tell the Order I'm fine. Would you check over the wards on the house for me? I need to make sure that no one on the outside can hear anything going there. Imagine the consequences that would bring. It could be devastating. _

_I'll see you tomorrow at 9,  
Harry_

The Next Day

Harry was up before his alarm clock, which was set for 7:30. He did a once over of his room to make sure he had grabbed everything 'freakish', and went downstairs to fix his relative's breakfast. After he had eaten, he sat down on his bed with a book to wait until Remus came.

Soon enough, Harry heard something. Peeking out of his room to see what it was, he realized that it was nine. Quickly grabbing his trunk, he bolted downstairs to see his Uncle Vernon red and raging with Remus calmly standing just inside of the house.

"Hello Harry. Ready to go?"

"Yes, I am." Turning to the tomato he smirked. "By the way Uncle Vernon, I'm leaving today. See you next summer!" With that, he picked up his trunk and ran out of the house, Remus following at his heels.

When they got to Magnolia Crescent, Remus ducked into a deserted alleyway and motioned for Harry to follow him.

"Problems at home Harry?" He asked, rummaging through his pockets.

"No, what on earth made you think that?" He responded sarcastically.

"Hmmm, I don't know. Just a feeling I guess. Ah, good, I found it." He said while producing an empty chewing gun wrapper. "Come on. We don't have all day."

Harry looked at the offered gum wrapper suspiciously before putting a finger on it.

"Where are we going?" He queried.

"An undisclosed location."

"An undisclosed location?"

"Yes, one that has been approved by both, shall-we-say, parties involved in your well being." Remus looked smug for a second. "And one of those two parties has no idea why other then to train you." After a pause he continued. "Oh, and I took care of those extra wards that you wanted to prevent listeners. They won't be a problem."

He tapped the wand to the gum wrapper and they disappeared leaving no traces of themselves behind.

End ch2.

A/N I hope you liked it. I know it was short, but it was pretty much the prefect place to leave the chapter. (Not to mention the fact I currently don't have any more written.) I'll update again in a few days.  
  
Thanks again!  
Luckyfiddler


	3. The Training Room

A/N: Sorry for not getting this posted sooner! I had family home all this week and last week. It was really pretty hectic. Anyway, thanks to all my reviewers! I really appreciate the support you're giving me.  
Thanks again and I hope you like it,  
Luckyfiddler

Ch3 – The Training Room

Several seconds later, Harry landed with a soft thud on an emerald green carpet. He got up slowly while looking around himself and taking in his surroundings. The first thing he noticed was that he was in a nicely furnished muggle house. He was about to comment on the television and radio when he felt a soft tap on his shoulder. He whirled around, only to come face to face with a smirking Remus.

"Do you like it?" Remus asked casually, while leaning on a coal-grey wall. "I picked it out myself. Of course, I did have a few, ah, requirements I had to meet."

"Not quite what I was expected." Harry admitted. "I didn't know my Grandfather would agree to let me train in a muggle house. However, sometimes the best place to train is in plain sight. Especially if the muggle-loving fool knows exactly where it is." He paused, looking thoughtfully around himself. "When do we begin?"

Bright and early, the next morning, Remus led Harry to a part of the house they didn't see on their tour the day before. After a few turns, they stopped outside a sturdy oak door. Remus opened the door, and allowed Harry to walk in first. The room resembled a small gym.

"This is the training room." Remus explained. "From now until My Lord permits, this room will be your everything. In here, you will hurt, bleed, and sweat. You'll sleep here, eat here, and practice here. In the beginning, you'll hate this room and me with vengeance. By the end of training, you will hate it and me even more. When you are faced with one of Dumbledore's little birdies, you will praise it and me with your very lives."

"Now Harry, the only time you may leave this room is when visitors come, or when I tell you. This is your home. This is your sanctuary." He swallowed while pointing at a small door on the eastern wall of the training room. "Through that door you will find a kitchen, bathroom, and library. Use these resources as often as you can. You will sleep in the floor of the training room, unless instructed to do so otherwise." He paused, looking at him slowly. "You will train hard with your instructors, and even harder with me. The door we came in through is locked to your touch. Good luck." With that, he turned on his heel and briskly walked out of the training room.

Harry sat puzzled for a few minutes. He recounted the situation in his head. For an unknown amount of time, he would be locked in a room with various instructors coming in at any time of the day. He pondered a moment longer before standing up and walking into his new rooms. He needed to prepare for what was to come.

Remus had dreaded the fact that he had to lock the boy he considered his nephew in solitude for so long. So, when Voldemort requested that there should be a meeting between himself and his grandson, Remus whole-heartedly agreed to let the boy out. As he slowly unlocked the door, a thought crossed his mind. How much had Harry changed over three weeks? The teachers Voldemort got were the best in their fields, so Remus was willing to bet that he changed a lot. Thought or no thought, he opened the door.

Through the weeks Harry had in his prison, he changed a lot. While he went in a scrawny boy, he came out a well-toned young man. A cold sort of knowledge shone in his eyes and it could frighten even the hardest of souls. He had learned a lot in a very short amount of time. All of this was due to the training room.

End Ch3

A/N: Again, thanks.


	4. The Meeting

A/N: Thanks for reviewing. I appreciate it! Just a few responces to some comments I got.

_Lord Serpent - The rings are going to play a major part in the story. I didn't mean to rush the whole Death Eater thing, but I had to include it in Sirius's letter. _

_jpthug12 - Don't worry, I can't really see myself making this a slash story. I have nothing against people who like slash, but it's not really my thing._

Ch4 – The Meeting

Needless to say, Harry was rather shocked when the door of his training room opened up. He had been expecting to stay locked in it for a very long time. At least, that is what Remus had implied.

Harry knew that he had changed. He could feel it in his very being. Granted, after ten hours of hard training a day, he deserved to change. He was now well toned and to anyone who didn't know who he was, and what power he possessed, quite frightening.

"Hello Remus. Welcome to my prison." Harry stated nonchalantly as the door opened slightly.

Remus jumped, before turning towards the voice that startled him.

"Hello Harry." Remus managed to say in a steady voice. "How's the training going?"

"See for yourself." He said while stepping into the light.

Over his time in the training room, Harry started to look a lot less like James Potter and more like his Grandfather, Tom Riddle. He was darker and more intelligent. He also carried an air of confidence, and only a few of the strongest willed men could not be persuaded by him.

Upon seeing him, Remus took a step back. He looked like the heir of the Dark Lord. Quickly, he bowed and dropped to his knees.

"Remus, stand up." Harry demanded. "I am in no mood to be bowed to by the man I consider an uncle." He paused for a minute. "Is there any particular reason you're here? I was given the impression that I would be locked in this room for months."

"Actually, there is." Remus started. "My Lord requests your presence for a meeting this afternoon."

"Where?" Harry asked.

"In the basement rooms." Remus responded.

Harry remembered the basement rooms from his tour. His Grandfather had commissioned a series of rooms under the house that were connected to the basement. They were for his use and only certain people could enter them without being killed on the spot. Ingenious really.

"Fine." Harry answered. "Tell my Grandfather that I will be there at precisely two o'clock this afternoon." He hesitated. "Oh, and deliver the message yourself. I'd hate for this information to fall into the wrong hands."

"Of course." Remus said humbly before continuing. "His Lordship requests that you wear the robes he provides. They are in the guest room you stayed in the first night."

"Yes, well, thank you Remus." Harry replied in a dismissive tone.

With that, Remus disappeared.

Several hours later, it was finally a quarter to two. Harry was cleaned and dressed in the robes his Grandfather left for him. The robes were black with forest green trim and an embroidered snake looked ready to strike on the upper left-hand corner of his chest. The robes were very elegant and he looked quite intimidating in them.

Slowly, he made his way down to the basement rooms to wait for his Grandfather. When he arrived there, he sat in an overstuffed dark green chair by the fireplace. At exactly two o'clock, he heard a soft popping noise behind him. He stood up and bowed to the dark figure in front of him before straightening again. He noticed the figure studying him closely.

"Good afternoon sir." Harry said softly with his eyes averted from the dark form.

"Look at me." The figure demanded.

Harry raised his head to look into the crimson eyes of his Grandfather.

"Much better. We can't have a conversation if you can't look at me, can we?"

"No sir."

"So, you've learned the truth about your life. Why did you not believe me when I told you we were similar?"

"Because I was a manipulated little boy who grew up in a muggle household that hated me and treated me worse then dirt. Because the first nice person I met told me you killed my parents." Harry clenched is fists, his eyes slowly turning red with hatred. "Because an overpowering bastard lied to me for the first time of hundreds that would follow. The same man who kept everything from me my entire life. That sir, is why." At the end of his statement, Harry opened his palm and hurled a fireball at a target that appeared out of nowhere.

Voldemort looked unabashed at the fireball that consumed the target he created.

"Why do you want to join me?" He questioned.

"I am tired of being a little boy who is sheltered from everything this world has to offer. I am tired of being treated as nothing more then a weapon by people who don't even know what I'm capable of. Most of all, I am tired of being lied to about my life, my power, and my family."

Voldemort looked at Harry with a piercing gaze for a few minutes.

"Excellent. You believe everything you said with passion. You have anger and hatred and are not afraid to use them. You have a thirst for knowledge that rivals your mother's. Most importantly, you're completely willing to be my heir." He paused for a minute. "I believe you deserve to answer to your real name."

"My real name sir?" Harry asked puzzled.

"You didn't actually think that I'd allow my heir to be named Harry Potter did you? Besides, your parents would never name you that! Your name is Xavier Sebastian Black Kirk Potter Riddle. One last name for each of the rings you wear. From now on, you will answer only to this name unless I tell you otherwise. Understand?"

"Yes sir." He hesitated before continuing. "Sir? I only wear three rings. The Kirk, Black, and Potter rings."

"You won't as soon as you open this." He held out a package for Xavier to take. "I wanted to make sure you were loyal to me before I gave it to you." He looked at his grandson. "If you're wondering why the Riddle family has a ring, my father was a squib. It also happens that my mother's family name was Riddle." He paused again. "What are you waiting for, open it."

Xavier slowly opened the package his Grandfather gave him. He picked up the ring and looked at it carefully.

"Thank you sir. Which finger does it go on?" Xavier questioned.

"It goes on your left ring finger. Wear it proudly, my heir."

"Thank you Grandfather. I will wear it with the amount of pride it deserves and then more." Xavier responded, before slipping the ring onto his finger.

End ch4

A/N: Thanks again!  
-Luckyfiddler


	5. Striking Serpent

A/N: Sorry! Thanks to all who reviewed. I'll write more again later. No time to respond to reviews.

Ch5 – Striking Serpent

A week later, Xavier was summoned by his grandfather for the second time. Again, it was Remus who got him out of his prison. He was going to a meeting. This, however, was not just any meeting; this was for the best of the best and their children. The elite inner circle.

The robes Xavier was to wear were the same design as the last time. They were still black with forest green trim, but this time, the serpent on them was embroidered in silver as well as green. In a note from his grandfather, Xavier had learned that his personal symbol was the striking serpent and that was why it appeared on every article of clothing given to him. When his followers were marked, they would be marked with this image. It would act in the same way as the Dark Mark.

At exactly 6:37, Xavier and Remus apparated to the coordinates provided by the Dark Lord. As soon as the room came into view, Remus dropped to his knees. Voldemort was standing there, waiting for them. He surveyed them for a second before speaking to Remus.

"Leave us and prepare for the others. We will join you momentarily." He turned to Xavier. "I see you are wearing the robes I provided. Good." He walked slowly around his grandson before focusing his attention on the rings. "You will start to understand their influence tonight. The names and the number of those you wear are... powerful to say the least." He paused and held out a black mask for Xavier to take. "You will wear this at all meetings until I say otherwise. Stay one step behind me on my right-hand side. If you impress me, I may allow you to walk beside me in the future. Come."

Xavier looked at the mask in his hands for several seconds before putting it on. Then, he followed his Grandfather out of the room.

To say the Death Eaters were a bit shocked to see their master storm in with someone walking on his right would be an understatement. However, like they were trained to do, they all dropped to their knees.

"Ah, Xavier, meet my followers." Voldemort sneered. "They follow me, but will serve you in your time of need. Do you understand?"

"Yes sir." The slightly shorter of the two figures responded.

Remus smirked behind his mask when he heard the mutterings of the other Death Eaters.

"Sir? We're not allowed to call him sir."

'Ah, Rosier, one of the less intelligent servants. He's lucky our lord didn't hear him.' Remus thought.

"Milord, if I may be so bold as to ask," Severus Snape began "who is the _man_ behind you?"

"Bold is right Severus." Voldemort sneered. "If you must know, this is my successor."

Mutterings rang out again, but were quickly silenced.

"The reason I asked you here with your children," He glared at those who were childless. "Was to find a new set of servants for him. I assume they will be as loyal to him as you are to me?"

"Grandfather, if I may?" Xavier interjected. "Who I am does not and should not matter to you unless your lord says it does or should. Right now, you are at my Grandfather's mercy, and indirectly at _my_ mercy. I suggest you hold your tongue Snape." He stopped, turning to the Dark Lord. "I beg your pardon for interrupting sir, and will take whatever punishment you deem suitable."

"Not a problem Xavier. In fact, I don't think I could have said it better myself." He cackled. "No punishment... this time."

"Thank you sir." Xavier replied.

"Now, choose who you wish. I will return to see your selections later."

A/N:Thanks again. R/R please.


	6. Decisions and a Discussion

_A/N: Ha! For once I have nothing to apoligize for! I'm early!  
Again, thanks a lot to all of my reviewers. They really help a lot. Right, now onto the responces._

_Kathryn Black: I'll try to make chapters longer. I know this one isn't really, but I kind of had to cut it off there. I'll post more soon._

_lucasfsf and Roxoan: Hmmm. Both of you had the same general idea. I'll probably do something along those lines._

_Szihuoko: Wow. Powerful stuff you wrote there. I appreciate you reviewing to tell me what you hate. No, really! I like to know exactly what people hate about my story. I know it was a bit far-fetched, but I might post a more believable dark story sometime in the future that migth agree with your tastes._

Ch6 – Decisions and a Discussion

Xavier paced slowly around the room, stopping occasionally to look at someone more closely or to ask a few questions. Suddenly, he threw a hex across the room at one of the potential followers. The potential Serpent fell over, stunned.

"Shame really." Xavier remarked. "Reflexes are wonderful and she clearly lacks in them." He walked over to the body on the ground. "Revive her." He spat.

As Xavier stalked over to his grandfather's throne, murmurs broke out. Several of the candidates looked shaken.

'Nervous are they?' Xavier thought as he observed their reactions. 'No, not all. In fact some of them look highly amused...'

Xavier stood up and strolled over to a shivering boy of about thirteen years of age.

"What's you name?" He questioned softly.

"Robert Jones." The boy replied shakily.

"Robert Jones, _what_?" A dangerous voice questioned.

"Robert Matthew Jones." The boy responded more confidently.

"Yes boy, I know your name. _Who am I?_"

"I think You-Know-Who called you Xavier."

"Yes, he did didn't he, but did I ever give you permission to call me by my name?" He paused. "Furthermore, you will refer to my grandfather as milord or master. Do you understand boy?"

"Yes sir." Robert trembled.

"Ah, 'sir'. From this time on I will be referred to as sir, lord, or young master. Am I understood?" By this time, Xavier had raised his voice so that everyone in the room could hear it.

"You really are thick aren't you boy? I gave you so many chances to get your response correct, and you blew them all." He smirked evilly. "I believe this calls for some punishment." He lazily waved his hand and laughed as little Robert Jones went flying across the room into a hard, cold stone wall. He turned to the boy's father. "I suggest you teach your son how to speak to his betters. Next time I won't be so easy on him."

Xavier slowly looked around the room. He noticed that the same people who were looking amused earlier smirks had become more pronounced. Good. At that moment, Lord Voldemort walked into the room.

"I hope you didn't have any problems." He queried lightly while looking at the blood running down the wall Robert had slammed into.

"There were a few authority errors I had to put right, but nothing too major." Xavier replied.

"Hmmm. Have you made your selection, my heir?"

"Yes grandfather, I have."

"And..."

"I have picked eleven." He paused. "Sir, may I have one of your Death Eaters take my mark? I believe it would be appropriate to have twelve followers to begin with. It would be rather like Jesus and his twelve faithful disciples."

"Do you have someone in mind, grandson?"

"My minder of the last few weeks milord."

"I suppose that would be alright. However, this particular member would still belong to my Death Eaters."

Xavier bowed. "Thank you Grandfather." He straightened. "May I talk to my chosen alone?"

"Of course." Voldemort replied while turning and leaving the room.

Xavier snapped, and only his chosen remained.

Xavier looked at those left in the large, dark room.

"You know my name. As my elite, you may call me by it." He stopped to swallow before continuing. "I realize that you aren't entirely faithful to me yet, but all of you are faithful to my cause. In time you and I will trust each other."

"My mark differs from my grandfather's. It is a different shape, it is located in a different place, and instead of burning, it stings briefly. However, if you ignore the call and do not have a reasonable excuse, the consequences will be quite drastic." He looked each of them in the eye. "You are all to come to the next Death Eater meeting. I will mark you then." He paused again and gestured behind them. "Your parents meet you through that door. Till next time my Silver Serpents. Oh, and Malfoy, stay behind."

Xavier sat down and motioned for the blonde to do the same.

"Tea?"

"No thank you sir."

"Xavier, call me Xavier."

"If you wish."

"Draco, you have more training and more areas of expertise then any of the other Serpents. I know your father trained and raised you to aid the heir. I am that heir." He took a sip of tea. "I need you to teach the others everything you can. I want them trained not only in magic, but also in swordplay. You will join the others when I am teaching." He cleared his throat. "In return, I will not only give you power, I will give you the friendship I denied in first year."

"I'd be honored milord."

"Wonderful."

End ch6.

_A/N: Thanks again. Please review!  
-Luckyfiddler_


	7. The Resorting

  
  
_A/N: Sorry it's been so long. I couldn't get it right. (I still don't think it's right, and I have a feeling some people will hate the end of the chapter.) _

_Thanks to my three reviwers of chapter six. I hope you enjoy it!  
-Luckyfiddler_

Ch7 – The Resorting

"Xavier, time to get up!" Remus Lupin, the newly reinstated Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, shouted. "Xavier!"

In the time leading up to the first of September, Xavier accomplished a lot of things. Firstly, he had talked to his Grandfather several more times and fully realized what his title meant. Also, he had seen his Serpents often for meetings and to monitor their progress. On their first meeting together, he marked them all on their lower backs. Lastly, Xavier had learned a lot more. However, it was no longer leading up to the first, it was the first.

"Xavier! I'm not going to tell you again!" Remus hollered exasperatedly, pounding on his charge's bedroom door, failing to see him leaning on the wall.

"Moony."

"Don't make me break down this door!"

"Moony!" 

"Grandson of the Dark Lord or not."

"Remus!" Xavier waited for the older man to face him. "I'm right here."

"Sorry." A sheepish looking werewolf replied. "I haven't been on such a tight schedule for a long time."

That certainly was true. Along with Remus securing the DADA job, he was also the go-between man between Xavier and his Grandfather. On top of all of this, he still had to attend Order meeting, DE meeting he wasn't exempt from, and had the full moon to worry about.

"It's fine Moony." Xavier said, slipping back into his almost-uncle's nickname. "You just need to calm down."

Remus smiled at his charge. "Let's go."

They picked up their trunks and apparated to the platform.

A second later, they arrived soundlessly. They were some of the first ones on the platform. Xavier has planned this. He wanted to find and empty compartment to sit in. There, he would change himself to be more like his alterego, Harry Potter.

Remus and Xavier easily found a compartment and started chatting. About an hour later, an out-of-breath Ron and an exasperated looking Hermione threw open the door.

"Harry! What didn't you answer any of our letters?" Hermione asked.

"I'm afraid that was my fault Hermione." Remus answered. "Professor Dumbledore had me take him to an isolated location for training."

"Oh! What did you learn?"

Xavier and Ron looked at each other and rolled their eyes. Some things never change.

For the rest of the train ride, Xavier answered questions and played chess. He was grateful when they exited the carriage and walked into the entrance hall.

In the hall, McGonagall met all of the students.

"All of you from third year up will be resorted this year. Like in first year, you will place the hat on your head and let it decide where it will place you." She paused. "We will begin with the first years. Second years, take your seats."

Slowly, the first through fifth years (minus second) were resorted. Most of them went back into their old houses, but there were a few small changes. By the time they got to the sixth years, most people were complaining of hunger. Ron was one of the most prominent.

"Come on. Hurry up already!" Ron moaned. "I could eat a hippogriff!"

Professor McGonagall slowly read through the names. Finally,

Potter, Harry

He walked up and put the hat on his head.

'Back again? Only, this time you know who you are. This time, I can put you where I've wanted to all along. Godspeed, little lord, and don't worry, the meddling fool won't be told you know who you really are. SLYTHERIN!'

Xavier stood up, walked over to the Slytherin table, and sat down at the very end. Then, to keep up appearances as Harry, he looked shakily up to Dumbledore with tears in his eyes.

"I've got you convinced Dumbledore."

Just then, Draco Malfoy stood up and walked over to where Xavier was sitting.

"Lovely to see you again sir." He muttered under his breath, before speaking loudly. "Potter I can't believe you got into this noble house! What are you, a spy for Dumbledore?"

"Give my regards to the Serpents. By the way, I want to see them tonight. Do you know any place suitable?" Xavier started softly. "Malfoy! Do you really think I want to be with the rest of these slimy snakes?"

"I know just the place." Then said loudly. "You now are one of those 'slimy snakes', as you put it!"

"Is there anyone you know of who isn't loyal to my cause? Besides all of you spies, that is." Xavier retaliated.

"I'll have everyone loyal at the meeting tonight. The Serpents will be in their robes, the rest in their clothes. By the way, the line about spies was very subtle." He paused, before saying in his normal voice. "See you then, Potter!"

Xavier glanced over to the sorting hat in time to see Fred Weasley go up. After about a minute, the hat did something totally unexpected...

'SLYTHERIN!'

"Weasley, George"

'SLYTHERIN!'

"Fred, George, sit over here!" Xavier called, a plan forming in his mind.

End Ch7

_A/N: Yup, I can just see myself getting in trouble over the ending. Please review with your thoughts!_


	8. Arguments and a Proposition

_Disclaimer: I don't own HP._

_A/N: Sorry it's been so long! I tried to update yesterday, but it wouldn't let me. Also, thanks to my reviewers.   
-Luckyfiddler_

Ch8 – Arguments and Propositions

After the feast, Xavier and the twins followed the rest of their new housemates to the common room. Xavier approached it slowly, only to be stopped by a group of seventh years blocking the entrance.

"What do you think you're doing here Potter?" Asked a burly boy Xavier remembered as Joseph Stone.

"Simple." Came the calm reply. "I am going into the common room."

"Not without going through us you won't. Besides, you don't even have the password to get in." Stone scowled and looked past Xavier to Fred and George. "And I am most certainly not giving it to them."

"Shame, a real shame." Xavier looked thoughtfully at the teen. "I bet you would have made a good servant for the Dark Lord if you had any intelligence. If you remember correctly Stone, I am a parselmouth. Now, tell me, what kind of sly man would our founder be if he didn't leave some sort of protection for one of his own?"

"O-one of his own?" Stone stuttered.

"Yes. Besides, even if I didn't know that, I have some of the only two tricksters who ever managed to prank the Slytherin common room." He paused and grinned evilly. "Now, what'll it be gentlemen?"

Xavier watched as the seventh years folded aside and allowed for them to pass. Turning to the twins, he ushered them through before walking inside himself.

'Let the plan commence.' He thought.

Once inside, Xavier led them to an isolated couch in the corner of the room and sat down. He cast a subtle anti-eavesdroppers spell, then relaxed slightly.

"Harry, what are you doing in Slytherin?" Fred asked softly.

"You know, I could ask you the same thing Fred." Xavier sighed. "Fine, I'm here because I'm sick of being lied to about everything in my life. Last year, after... after what happened I learned the truth. Dumbledore was holding back vital information about my life. Here, they may be sly and cautious, but they'll always tell you some variation of the truth, whether you like it or not."

The Weasley boys looked at each other before nodding.

"We're the same way." George started. "You know how mum seemed to be okay with our joke shop? Apparently it was all a lie the Order cooked up to keep us happy and loyal."

Fred cut in with a spiteful tone.

"We found out, with the help of an Extendable Ear, that they weren't even going to allow us to join them. They were going to throw away all of our hard work and money, and not even use what we invented."

"Hmmm." Xavier said softly, with a look of intense concentration on his face. "They weren't going to use you creations at all?"

"No!" George exclaimed. "Luckily we realized this and didn't give them some of our more... useful new creations."

'Newer creations?' Xavier thought. 'I wonder what those are.'

Xavier sat up straight and looked both of the Weasley boys in the eyes, probing their minds gently.

"You do realize that your parents will most probably disown you for being in Slytherin, correct?"

At the nod of both of the twins, Xavier pulled out of their minds, satisfied.

"I have a proposition for you..."

Meanwhile...

"Slytherin?" A distraught looking Remus Lupin exclaimed. "How can Harry be in Slytherin?"

'I know just how he can be there.' He answered silently.

"My dear boy, we must know, is there anything that happened over the summer that would lead him to this?" Dumbledore asked cautiously.

"No, not that I can think of Professor." He hesitated. "Except... oh, never mind."

"Tell us, what is it?" The Headmaster coaxed.

Remus looked carefully at the old man before inwardly smirking.

'Gottcha.' The werewolf thought.

"Well... I don't know. Harry placed a lot of trust in me by telling me this."

"Remus, it's for his safety."

"He did seem rather upset whenever I mentioned your name at first Professor." Remus replied softly. "I got him off of it by the end of the summer though."

Dumbledore looked forlorn.

"Yes, well, thank you Remus."

The Death Eater turned and walked out of the room, ready to report to his master.

Xavier looked at the shell-shocked twins.

"Well, do we have a deal?"

Fred and George looked at each other for a long time before smirking.

"Yes Xavier, I believe we do."

End ch8

A/N: I hope you liked it! Please review.


	9. Confrontations of All Kinds

_A/N: Wow, do I owe you all an apology or what? I was so busy, and I know that's a bad excuse, but it's the truth. Again, thanks to my reviewers. Oh, I tried to make this longer. In fact this is over two pages longer on my computer. I'm trying._

I'm going to answer some questions, so if you don't care, scroll on down!  
-Luckyfiddler

**_Myrddin Ambrosius_** - _I didn't put much Ron and Hermione in this chapter, but there will be conflicts with them. Also, I don't believe Hermione will be a pureblood in this story. Sorry.  
_  
_**Flying with the pixies**_ - _I haven't quite figured out what to do with Snape yet. He will be in this story somehow though._

_**linky2 **_- _Read the chapter and find out._

Ch9 – Confrontations of All Kinds

The night was cool and crisp, as September frequently is, and there was a faint smell of cheap booze coming from Hagrid's hut. The trees were swaying softly in the gentle breeze, illuminated only by the light of the half moon. Unbeknownst to anyone looking at this picturesque setting, things were far different in the dark depths of the Slytherin common room.

Clusters of teenagers were discussing the shocking events of the night. Somehow, three of the most hardheaded Gryffindors had been resorted into Slytherin. Those three Gryffs, one of which was the famous Harry Potter, were sitting, calm as can be, on plush leather chairs in a corner of the common room. Their common room.

To a careful observer, Potter seemed changed. He carried himself differently. Gone was the scrawny, unintelligent little boy they had seen in previous years. This Potter seemed confident, charismatic, and cunning. And most surprisingly, he looked like he belonged in Slytherin.

Harry Potter, or Xavier Sebastian Riddle, as he had been answering to lately, paused in his conversation with the Weasley twins to glare at his watchers. He then resumed talking.

"If you are willing to that, then we will have no problems."

At their nod he continued.

"Excellent. Someone will come and collect you in precisely thirty-seven minutes. At that time, you will be escorted to me and we will finalize the terms of our agreement." Xavier stood up and tilted his head towards the twins. "Gentlemen."

Meanwhile…

"Ah, Remus. You bring me news?"

"Yes, Master."

"And…?"

"Your grandson has been sorted into Slytherin, milord."

Voldemort nodded and motioned for his trusted, and now Xavier's trusted, servant to continue.

"The intervening old man is convinced nothing happened this summer and he believes I am completely faithful to him."

"Good. Return to the school. You're excused from the next meeting."

"Thank you Master."

Xavier was looking for his dormitory. Finding the correct staircase, he started to climb slowly. He walked past the first five doors before stopping outside of the sixth.

The door was old. It was made of a heavy oak and had an intricately carved silver door handle. On the handle, was a serpent.

'How appropriate.' The dark heir thought while smirking to himself. 'A silver serpent for the leader of the Silver Serpents.'

Opening the door, Xavier was faced with a small hallway that had two more doors in it. Both doors had a small sliver plaque proclaiming who stayed in the room. Walking up to them, he saw the first door was for Blaise Zabini, Vincent Crabbe, and Gregory Goyle. He entered the second door.

Luxurious charcoal-colored greeted him. Walking carefully inside, he took in his surroundings. There were forest green walls and three, perfectly made beds with a trunk set in front of each. Across from each of the beds was a beautiful oak desk connected to a wardrobe. On the far side of the room, there was a slot in the wall that could only be where mail was dropped. To put it simply, it was far grander then anything over in Gryffindor tower.

Finding his trunk, Xavier flopped down onto the corresponding bed. He was about to doze off when he heard a soft plop. Getting up, he went over to the mail chute and picked up the newly deposited letter. It was addressed to him.

_Potter,_

_Your presence is required for a hazing given to all new students. Go through the door to the left at the bottom of the staircases. Someone will take you from there. Full uniform. _

_-Malfoy_

_P.S. Your red-haired friends will be waiting for you._

'Smart Draco.' Xavier thought. 'This certainly won't make anyone suspicious. I'm sure hazing is common here.'

Getting dressed in his Slytherin robes, he went down to the door and slipped through.

"I don't understand it Hermione! How can Harry be a Slytherin?" A distressed Ronald Weasley exclaimed. "It's just not possible!"

"Ron! This is a library! Keep your voice down!" Hermione squawked, looking around her to see if they were attracting any stares. "I'm sure there's a perfectly logical explanation for this."

"Maybe the hat malfunctioned. Has the hat ever been known to make a mistake?" Rambled Ron. "Maybe Dumbledore influenced him to go there because of Order stuff. Maybe Sirius wrote him a letter before he died that said go to Slytherin, go to Slytherin, go to Slytherin!"

"Ron, do you really think that Harry would voluntarily go to the house that produced You-Know-Who? Also, Snape is his head of house! Sirius and Snape hated each other. There's no way Sirius told Harry to go into Slytherin."

Upon entering the door to the left of the staircase, Xavier was on his guard. Malfoy had said that there would be a guide for him, but he wasn't sure who it would be.

"Looking for someone Potter?" An arrogant voice drove through the silence of the room.

Xavier turned to look for the source of the voice.

"As a matter of fact I am." He responded. "Are you my guide?"

A young teen stepped out of the shadows towards him.

"Perhaps." She tilted her head. "What's it worth to you?"

"A warning."

"What kind of warning?" She replied, walking closer to him.

Quick as a flash, Xavier had her pulled up against him with a knife to her neck.

"This kind."

"Follow me."

Xavier followed his nameless guide through several tunnels and around a few turns. Soon enough, she stopped and gestured in front of her before turning and walking back down the passageway they had come. He entered the open door.

The room was warm and quite comfortable. There were several armchairs and a sofa positioned in front of a fireplace. At the other end of the room, there was a long table with thirteen chairs at it.

"Do you like it sir?"

"Draco? Can you say my name in here without it being overheard?"

"Yes sir."

"Then do so." He turned to look at his follower. "Do you have the twins?"

"They're right here Xavier."

"Good." He paused for a second. "Would you leave us for a moment?"

"Of course sir."

Xavier strolled over to the table and motioned for the Weasleys to take a seat. He sat down at the head of the table and conjured some parchment and ink. He started to write.

"You two know what I expect, correct?"

"Yes." Fred answered.

"Are you willing to take my offer?"

"We believe so." George responded.

"You do realize that if you agree, you can't back out of this."

"We understand." They said as one.

Xavier made a final flourish and held the parchment out for them to see. Putting the quill on the table, he watched them read what he had written.

_I, Xavier Sebastian Black Kirk Potter Riddle, am offering to provide Fredrick Ayres Weasley and George Dominick Weasley with complete funding for their business. Along with this, I will also provide to opportunity to have them expand their business empire beyond their current state. In exchange for this, said Weasley brothers will create and build products not available to the normal consumer. These products will only be available to me and my staff. If the said brothers every wish to be employed by me outside this agreement, it will be done. This contract is unbreakable, and cannot be mentioned to anyone who has not been shown this paper._

Xavier Sebastian Black Kirk Potter Riddle The twins looked at each other after finishing the document. After a silent discussion, George picked up the quill and signed his name. Handing Fred the quill, he watched as his brother signed it as well. 

"Xavier?" Fred queried, breaking a long moment of silence.

"Yes?"

"About the employee thing…" George responded in turn.

"You aren't ready. I understand." Xavier paused. "I do hope that someday you will consider it though."

"Oh, we've considered it. We're just not ready right now." Fred answered.

With that, Fred and George left the room.

It was five minutes before the meeting was supposed to start. Xavier, fully clad in Slytherin robes and the black mask his grandfather had given him, was standing off to the side. The Serpents arrived slowly and took their places in the circle. Today, there would only be seven as Remus was unable to come due to his current standing as a teacher and those in other houses couldn't come.

Xavier stepped out of the shadows and waited for his followers to notice him. They did so quickly.

"My trusted, we had a meeting not long ago. I do feel, however, that it is time for another." He stopped to see if he had their attention. "You may have noticed the clothing I adorn. Most of you are now wondering how you could not have seen me before. This is perfectly understandable. I prefer to blend into the shadows and not draw attention to myself. Or at least I did." Xavier took a breath. "My grandfather is back. Not only your leader, but mine as well. Until his presence was made known to all, I had to lay low.

"You will continue to act as you have for your previous years at Hogwarts. Your mannerisms shall remain the same to everyone. You will continue to treat the first year Hufflepuff with disdain and the sixth year Gryffindor with contempt." He smirked. "However, Fred and George Weasley are untouchable inside Slytherin territory. You may befriend them if you wish, but you are to be neutral to them at worst." Xavier looked around the room. "Dismissed."

Xavier watched as his servants filtered slowly out of the room, until only one stayed behind.

"Is there anything I can help you with Draco?" He asked tiredly.

"I was wondering if you would like me to send to correspondence to your grandfather outlining the meeting." Draco responded.

"No, I'll get Remus to do it." Xavier sighed. "It's not that I don't trust you, it's just that I have some vital information I can't trust in the post."

Draco nodded knowingly.

"I understand sir." He paused. "Would you like some help back to the room? I can pretend that I knocked you out cold in the hazing ceremony."

"If you did do that, would you just leave me there?" Xavier asked confusedly.

Draco smirked before replying. "We might be cold and cruel, but we never turn away one of our own… unless we have a good reason."

The next day…

The Great Hall in the morning is quite a sight. Hundreds of pre-teen to teenagers sitting down, eating as much as they can before classes start.

Xavier was sitting next to the Weasley twins, carefully eating his scrambled eggs. They were discussing some new product they had in mind for their shop. Something to do with a monkey and a chocolate bar…

Like every other day, the mail came. Looking up to see if Hedwig had brought him anything, he saw Errol carrying a red envelope. Xavier nudged George and pointed up.

"I think you're getting a howler."

The letter was dropped in front of them and both boys paled considerably.

"FREDRICK AND GEORGE WEASLEY!" The voice of the formidable Molly Weasley shrieked. "SLYTHERIN? HOW CAN YOU BE IN SLYTHERIN? YOUR FATHER AND I RAISED YOU AS WELL AND YOU STILL MANAGE TO GET IN _THAT _HOUSE? I DON'T UNDERSTAND! WHAT WAS GOING THROUGH YOUR HEADS? AND WORST OF ALL, I DON'T EVEN HEAR IT FROM YOU! NO, I HEAR IT FROM RON! IF YOU DON'T APOLOGIZE IN THE NEXT WEEK, YOU WILL BE DISOWNED FASTER THEN YOU CAN SAY 'PRANK!'"

Everyone in the hall was looking at the ashen-faced twins. When noise finally picked up again, he turned to them and asked the question everyone was thinking.

"What are you going to do?"

End ch8

_A/N: Again, many thanks. Please review!  
-Luckyfiddler_


	10. Decisions, decisions

_A/N: Here's the 10th chapter. I think it might be a bit shorter than some of the others, but it looked long on paper. Sorry again for the delay and thanks to the reviewers._

_-Luckyfiddler_

_Just some responses..._

_Xieleb70 - I'll get back to you on that in the next chapter, okay?_

foxychibi - You made a good point about the training. I've been meaning to bring it in somehow, but it never really worked. You'll see something on it in this chapter, and more on it in later chapters. I don't want to put everything out at once.

Ch10 – Decisions, decisions

The twins looked at each other, shell-shocked. What were they going to do? Their mother, Molly Weasley, had just threatened to disown them. Worst of all, she was completely serious!

"Fred? George?" Xavier asked. "I understand you may need a little time to discuss this between yourselves. Come to me when you have decided."

They nodded dumbly, still staring at each other, thoughts running through their heads. What did they do wrong? What could they have done to prevent it? But the thought that stood out above all of the rest… If Dumbledore is so powerful, why didn't he stop this from happening?

Xavier left the hall, smirking inwardly. Molly Weasley had just put another puzzle piece into place with that howler.

"Harry!" A familiar voice called from behind him.

Turning around, he was faced with his former best friends, Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger.

"Ron, Hermione. How are you?" A 'cheerful' Xavier inquired.

"I'm fine mate…" Ron began.

"We want to talk to you." Hermione interjected.

"Of course." Xavier consulted the schedule given to him at breakfast. "I'm free just before our lunch break. Would that be suitable?"

"That would be wonderful Harry." A taken aback Hermione responded.

"Lovely. Now, if you don't mind, I need to get to Transfiguration."

As Xavier walked off, the two Gryffindors glanced at each other, confused.

"Since when do we need to have an appointment to see our friend?" Mumbled an angry Ron.

Transfiguration was an interesting affair. It was the first time Xavier would be facing his peers as a Slytherin. It also happened to be with his former head of house.

The lesson itself wasn't difficult for him (there are only so many times one needs to turn a tulip into a towel before one masters it.) But the behavior of his fellow classmates was quite peculiar. The Hufflepuffs, Ravenclaws, and Gryffindors were acting exactly as he expected. They were rude, disdainful, and stupid about the whole thing. The behavior of the Slytherins, on the other hand, was fascinating.

They were seated in their social structure. Draco Malfoy was sitting in the back row. Then came the rest of the Serpents, then the Death Eater's children, then the others according to wealth. Entranced, Xavier sat with his old friends and continued to watch. He noticed that every Slytherin would first do the assignment, subtly, to prove that they could, and would then not have to pay attention in class. As well as this, they also set up a dictating quill to record what the professor was saying. This way, they could review the lecture later, without having to work in the class. It was ingenious.

Draco, noticing Xavier stealing glances inquisitively over to the Slytherin side of the room, decided to do something about it.

"Hey Potter!" He hollered.

Xavier looked up from his work, startled.

"What are you doing, sitting with the mudbloods and their lovers? You're one of us now." He said while gesturing over towards the Serpents.

Sighing, Xavier picked up his equipment and trudged across the room, missing the looks of betrayal Ron and Hermione were giving him. He dropped his books on the table and slung himself into the only empty seat… right beside Draco.

"Thanks." He muttered under his breath, so only his friend could hear it.

Draco shot a smug look around the classroom before nodding, almost unnoticeably.

"Now Potter, isn't thins better?"

"Yes." A meek looking Xavier replied softly, shooting an apologetic look at his past housemates.

"Good."

Long at last, the class before lunch arrived. Walking to the library, Xavier picked out a secluded table in a corner. Casting several wards around the area, he sat down, awaiting the confrontation he knew was inevitable.

"Harry."

He turned towards the voice calling the name of his former self and motioned for his old friends to sit.

"Mate, what's up with you?" Ron asked bluntly.

"What he means" Hermione cut in, sending a glare at her flame-haired counterpart. "Is we've been worried about you. We didn't hear from you all summer and then come back to find you sorted into Slytherin!" She rambled. "And what about Transfiguration today…"

Xavier thought it would be best to interrupt her before he wouldn't be able to stop her.

"Please, allow me to explain." He paused to get his bearings. "Early this summer I was sent a letter by Remus telling me Professor Dumbledore had given him permission to train me. I was placed in a series of rooms that only my trainers could enter. In these rooms, I realized my greatest hopes and deepest fears." He looked up for a second and made eye contact. "I learned everything I could…"

FLASHBACK

"Block the blow, you idiot, don't walk into it."

"No boy! Not like that! The master's heir or not, I will have your head if you make that mistake one more time. Do you have any idea how much that costs?"

"Avada Kedavra. It's not hard, young lord. Avada Kedavra."

END FLASHBACK

"Soon enough, they grew to respect me and understand why this training was vital for my survival…"

FLASHBACK

Xavier was standing at Voldemort's right hand, peering down at his grandfather's minions. His grandfather was speaking about loyalty, when, out of the corner of his eye, he spotted a small movement form one of the newer members.

Looking discretely, he saw the young man clutch something tightly in his hand. Suddenly, the person lunged at Xavier, trapping him in a headlock, a wand at his neck.

"Stand down." Xavier shouted to the now panicking Death Eaters, noticing that the grip of the man holding him was becoming looser. In a mater of seconds, Xavier had the man disarmed and on his back.

"Restrain him." Xavier spat. "I will deal with him later."

Shaking himself off, he turned to Voldemort.

"You might want to try another speech on loyalty, sir." He said dryly.

END FLASHBACK

"They treated me well, taught me a lot, but in learning all that I did, my views about the world were slightly altered." He swallowed. "I became sly to outwit those after me, ambitious to find and bring justice to my enemies, and clever enough to get out of an attempt on my life." He paused again. "I became the ultimate soldier of the Wizarding world."

He looked up, eyes sparkling with fake tears.

"As for the whole Malfoy thing, I had to do that." Xavier looked down again. "The Slytherins have a hierarchy that must be obeyed by everyone under their roof. If I hadn't gone over to him, I would have been punished in the worst ways possible." He gulped. "And since I'm, well _me_, it would have been even worse. If I was seen with you two right now…" He trailed off and checked his watch. "Damn! I'm late!" He hurriedly gathered his belongings. "I'll talk to you later. Wait for me to approach you!" Xavier hollered over his shoulder, running off towards the Great Hall.

As soon as he rounded the corner, Xavier stopped and collected himself. He calmly walked into the hall and sat at the very end of the Slytherin table.

Several minutes after sitting down, Xavier felt a presence on either side of him. Looking back, he saw the Weasley twins. Motioning for them to come, he continued eating. Watching them fill their plates, he paused and stood up.

"I'll see you two tonight then?" Xavier queried.

"Yeah." A shocked George replied.

"Seven thirty." Finished Fred.

Xavier walked off and disappeared, leaving the pranksters to eat their meal.

The rest of the day passed, uneventfully, and soon it was seven thirty.

Xavier sat down in the same corner as the previous night and warded it. Not three minutes later, the Weasley twins trudged over and sat down.

They looked at each other for a few minutes.

"We're in."

End ch10.

_A/N: I typed this chapter up really quickly, so it's possible there are some spelling and grammer mistakes I made. _

_Also, I hope that first flashback made sense. It was supposed to be things that his various instructors, who will become revealed in later chapters, said to him when he was learning. I knew what I wanted, I just wasn't sure how to write it._

_Anyway, I hope you liked it._

_-Luckyfiddler_


	11. Meetings Galore

_A/N: I'm back! I know that it's been almost four months, I just couldn't get this chapter to work for me. I, honestly, have written 17 versions of this chapter. I still don't think it's perfect, but it won't get much better with another four months!_

_On the brighter side of things, I would like to thank all of my wonderful reviewers. I would also like to assure everyone that the next chapter will be longer than this one, and up a heck of a lot sooner! _

_Thanks!  
-Luckyfiddler_

Ch11 – Meetings Galore

"We're in."

Xavier looked hard at the pair of flame-haired teens before him.

"You only have a vague idea about what we are fighting for. You know that we are a mainly pureblood group that is headed under my grandfather, Lord Voldemort. You were told, as Order hatchlings, that we wish to rid the world of all muggles, squibs, muggleborns, and halfbloods." Xavier chuckled. "Despite what they say, my grandfather is not stupid. Without fresh blood entering the wizarding world, we would become to inbred to cast magic. The Dark Lord does not aim to wipe out the world, only to purify it." Xavier paused and conjured a glass of water. "To do this, some people must be killed."

Taking a sip of water, he continued.

"You two will not be inducted into the Death Eaters. You're too important to be placed in a position where your talents might not be used." Xavier mused. "No, you'll be put under my command in the Serpents.

"The Serpents are my elite. They are my spies, ambassadors, politicians, fighters, and now, inventors. Each Serpent brings an individual quality to the group. For example, I am probably the most well-rounded of the lot. I can fight and cast spells with the best. I can also assassinate without making a sound and act like a perfectly learned young gentleman. These skills are necessary for leader, like myself. My right hand, Draco, is extremely skilled at transfiguration, dueling and politics. Those arts are useful in his position."

"You two are unique. Though you are twins, you excel in opposing areas." Xavier paused. "George, you know strategy and ballistics. I want you to research and plan a large-range projectile that can be used to destroy buildings. Be sure to study muggle methods as well." Xavier turned to address Fred. "Fred, I've been told that you're quite the potions maker. Study all of the potions books you can, within reason. If you need anything from the restricted section of the library, I should be able to arrange it.

"On top of these duties, you two will also have to become familiar with other areas or magic and such." Xavier sneered. "As your _lovely_ birthfamily will not accept you back for the holidays, you will leave the school under the guise of inventing for Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. In actuality, you will be training under the Serpents and our teachers at my grandfather's manor. We might have to spare you occasionally to check in at the shop." As if an afterthought, he added. "Fred, make up a couple of batches of Polyjuice." Xavier stood and waved his wand slightly, dismissing the wards. "I'll talk to you about this in a week's time. Good day."

Albus Dumbledore looked up from the endless stacks of papers on his desk. He rubbed his eyes tiredly before standing to walk over to his fireplace. Grabbing a handful of Floo powder, he threw it into the already lit grate, calling out his destination at the same time.

Upon arriving at the house of the late Sirius Black, he showed himself to the kitchen to find the rest of the Order of the Phoenix waiting for him. Taking a seat at the head of the long table, he began the proceedings.

"Good evening, all. I trust, by now, that everyone has heard of the small situation we had at the resorting, requested on behalf of the board of governors?" At everyone's nod, the ancient man continued. "Good, there were a couple of, ahem, surprises involving the Sorting Hat's decisions. The most shocking of the lot are connected quite closely to this organization. Messrs. Harry Potter, George Weasley, and Fred Weasley were all placed in Slytherin." Dumbledore looked around the room, his eye devoid of a twinkle. "At this point in time, having Mr. Potter in Slytherin is quite possibly the worst thing that could have happened. It is very difficult to protect him there."

Dumbledore stood up and slowly walked around the table, before stopping right behind a scowling young man.

"Severus, you must do your best to get on his good side and teach him Occlumency. It is imperative that he learns." The scowl on Snape's face deepened. "You don't have to like the boy, but do get him to trust you. Meeting dismissed."

A very disgruntled Severus Snape stalked out of number twelve Grimmuald Place. Striding to the nearest deserted alley, he apparated to Lord Voldemort's side to report on the pesky pigeons.

"Master" He muttered, dropping to his knees in front of the man. "There has been another meeting of the fool's Order." He stopped talking, knowing better than to continue without having the consent of his superior.

"Clearly I overestimated the old man. I expected the meeting to be sooner." The Dark Lord said thoughtfully to himself. "Continue Severus."

"The manipulative fool seemed most concerned that his precious savior was placed in the noble house of Slytherin, milord. I was asked to keep an eye on him and to protect him from any possible danger inside of the house."

"Really?" Voldemort replied with an inquisitive tone.

"Yes, master. I am also to teach the boy the art of Occlumency." Snape spat.

After many moments of thinking, the Dark Lord stood and crossed over to where the professor was kneeling on the floor.

"Rise, Severus." The man sighed. "I have questioned your loyalty for the past few years, but believe that I can trust you. You have spied on Dumbledore for me and never have betrayed me.

"Trust Potter." Voldemort crossed back over to his throne and sat. "Now, leave."

End ch.11

_A/N: Again, thanks for being so patient and supportive!  
-Luckyfiddler_


	12. Evidence Destroyed

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

_A/N: Again, my apologies for taking so long with this chapter. It's not nearly as long as I wanted, but I needed to get something out before school started. I generally tend to write more during the school year than not. (At least this was the case last year.)_

_Thanks to my reviewers. Unfortunately, if anyone e-mailed me anything within the past month or so, I have not recieved it and have not been able to send any. My computer had a few minor problems, but they're all sorted now. Thanks for your patience!  
-LF_

Ch. 12 – Letters

"'Trust Potter'?" Severus Snape pondered aloud, swirling the brandy around in the bottom of his glass.

He had arrived back to his quarters at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and was currently seated in a black leather armchair in front of his fireplace. The light from the fire would occasionally hit the brandy, causing a rich amber color to shine through the room. Snape didn't notice this. He had been trying to figure out the meaning of the mind-boggling statement that Voldemort had uttered not two hours previously.

"The only plausible explanations are that the Dark Lord is controlling Potter's thoughts and actions or that the foolish boy has joined the cause." Snape sneered. "Gryffindor's golden boy? The reckless teen voluntarily join the man who killed his _noble _parents?" He paused and started at the flames licking up the firewood. "On the other hand, the punishment to disobeying the Dark Lord…"

Mind weighing back and forth, the professor stood up and crossed over to his crowded desk. Sitting down and clearing a space, he pulled out several pieces of parchment, a quill, and a bottle of black ink. Dipping the quill into the ink he began to write.

The Next Morning

Xavier sat at the Slytherin table, calmly eating his breakfast. He glanced around occasionally, as if looking for someone or something. While Xavier was looking around, Draco Malfoy strode into the Great Hall and set himself down diagonally from Xavier. He, too, loaded his plate and began to eat.

"I'm glad you could make it Draco." Xavier muttered between bites. "I realize that it's quite early for you to be up and about."

"Not a problem, sir." Draco replied in an equally quiet tone.

"I need to meet with the Serpents tonight. However, I don't want to use their marks. It would be too suspicious if everyone's back started hurting at the same time, wouldn't it?" Xavier rifled through his bag for his schedule. "Let them know that our gathering will be in the Room of Requirement at ten o'clock tonight."

Draco nodded discretely as Xavier shoved his schedule back into his bag and left the hall. The Malfoy heir turned to the Serpent nearest him and began to relay the information.

"Homework is hell." Xavier grumbled, putting the finishing touches on his Charms essay. It had been a long day for him at Hogwarts. The teachers seemed to thing that because the NEWTs were in over a year, they could pile on the work. As a result, Xavier had a eight-foot Potions essay, a four-foot Transfiguration essay, a five-foot Defense Against the Dark Arts essay, and the six-foot Charms essay he had just finished. To put it lightly, he was exhausted.

Stuffing the newly finished essay into his bag, he stood and cleared his things off of the library table. Fifteen minutes later, he was outside his dorm.

'I have another few hours before the meeting tonight.' Xavier thought, crossing over to his bed. 'Maybe I'll rest…'

The young man looked at his bed and groaned. It had two envelopes on it. One was pitch black with a single sliver 'x' on the front. The other was a standard parchment envelope with "Potter" scrawled onto it. Knowing that the first letter might be a summons from Lord Voldemort, he picked up the second letter and began to read.

_Potter,_

_The Headmaster has requested that I continue to give you Occlumency lessons again this year. As I don't really have a choice in the matter, I will leave you with one warning. If I catch you either in my mind or my personal belongings, I will make sure that you are expelled immediately. _

_Professor Severus Snape_

'Interesting.' Xavier mused reaching towards the other letter. 'Snape would never agree to give me Occlumency lessons unless Grandfather had something to do with it. I wonder if he mentioned something to him.' He broke the wax seal on his Grandfather's letter and unfolded it.

_Xavier,_

_Several things have come to my attention. The first is that you were sorted into a proper house – well done. The line of Slytherin shall stay where it belongs. _

_The second thing told to me is that you are recruiting former Gryffindors to our cause. I require that they attend your holiday training so I may decide if they are trustworthy. Whether they are acceptable or not, I approve of entering into a magical contract with them. It will make them keep their silence._

_Watch out for Severus Snape. I told him to "Trust Potter", and as such, you should be receiving a word from him if you haven't already. He is to continue on with you Occlumency training via Dumbledore's request. I expect regular reports on his behavior. _

_Give any return correspondence to Lupin and tell your Serpents to plan a raid on Little Whinging for the holidays. Destroy the evidence._

_-L.V._

Xavier looked at the letter for a second before burning it with his wand. He gathered the ashes into a box and placed it in the fireplace.

"Incendio."

Evidence destroyed.

End ch 12.

_A/N: Thanks for reading.  
-LF_


	13. A Meeting of Serpents

_A/N: Again, my apologies for not updating in so long. This is a result of a lot of very evil schoolwork and a fairly recent loss of a former schoolmate that was quite difficult for me to get over... So, I'm really sorry about the wait! I'll try to be better and to prove it to you, I can honestly say that part of Chapter 14 is written. _

_A big thanks again to my wonderful reviewers!  
-Luckyfiddler_

Ch. 13 – A Meeting of Serpents

A very thoughtful Xavier Sebastian Kirk Black Potter Riddle stared at the letter he had just received from Hogwarts' Potions Master, Severus Snape. Still musing, he automatically donned the robes that made him recognizable as Lord Voldemort's heir and picked up his father's Invisibility Cloak. He slipped the cloak into his pocket and discretely exited the Slytherin Common Room.

Ducking into a shadow, Xavier put on the cloak and cast several spells on his robes, making them appear to be the normal Hogwarts uniform.

'Grandfather said that the miserable Merlin-wannabe has enough trouble seeing through Invisibility Cloaks.' Xavier smirked to himself. 'He will never be able to see through the cloak and the illusions.'

He glanced down at his watch and cast a silencing charm on his feet before striding swiftly towards the Room of Requirement.

Albus Dumbledore sat back in his desk chair, staring at the ceiling with a pensive expression on his face.

"What should I do, Fawkes? I fear that young Harry is drifting farther away from what I need him to be in this war."

Dumbledore turned to face the phoenix, who was preening himself on his perch.

"Firstly, Harry becomes a Slytherin, then this morning I witness him speaking to none other than Draco Malfoy, and on top of all of this, Mr. Weasley was muttering something about needing an appointment to see his best friend."

Again, the elderly man glanced at the firebird. Fawkes, having noticed the distressed feelings coming from his master, chirped a calming melody.

"You're right, old friend, a walk is exactly what I need to clear my head."

As the famed wizard left his office, an orb on his desk began to glow a soft blue color.

Xavier came to a halt outside of the Room of Requirement at exactly 10:05 pm. He quickly conjured a silver mask and secured it to his face using a mild sticking charm. Canceling the illusions on his robes, he removed his Invisibility Cloak and stepped inside. As if one, the Dark heir's elite fell to one knee in respect. Xavier willed the door to the hall away and motioned for the kneeling teens to rise.

"My Serpents," He began, addressing the small crowd before him. "You are from all of the houses that this institution offers – Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. For all of the years in this school, many of you have either despised or never cared about the person standing beside you. I have noticed this, and my Lord and Grandfather has noticed this." Xavier paused.

"This Christmas break, every Serpent is to attend training at our Lord's manor. It does not matter what your area of expertise is, you will work with your fellow Serpents to become the best and brightest that you can be!" He stopped again, looking at the eyes protruding from behind each mask.

"Throughout this training, you will be working with every other individual in here. Petty school rivalries mean nothing now. The only thing that matters is the survival of yourself, your Lord, and your fellow Serpents." Xavier swallowed. "During our holiday session, we will have two new Serpents joining our number. I have no doubt that this will be advantageous for us in the future.

"Now, any other items of business and any problems may be brought to me. Serpents dismissed!"

Xavier sat back in a chair the Room of Requirement had supplied for him and massaged his temples.

"You're positive those were the exact words your father used in his letter?"

"Yes milord." A male voice answered.

"Thank you Hopkins. If you hear any more on the subject, send a school owl immediately to Draco. He will ensure that I receive the information at the earliest possible time."

Hopkins bowed and left.

"Sir, do you find it wise to trust that second-hand information?" Draco Malfoy questioned.

Xavier smiled slightly.

"You're too paranoid Draco – his father is one of my Grandfather's most trusted inner circle members. Besides, Wayne Hopkins is one of the best intelligence and propaganda sources we could ever hope for. His father does own the Daily Prophet."

"Apologies, sir."

"Not a problem, Draco… now why don't you go and get some rest."

The Malfoy heir swiftly left, leaving Xavier alone in the shape-shifting room. He peered around slowly before his eyes focused on something in a far corner.

"Remus, what a pleasant surprise!"

"Xavier." The werewolf replied. "The Dark Lord sends his regards and will be most pleased to hear that you have held another successful meeting."

"Thank you Remus."

"Our Lord has requested that you meet with him for a short time on the first Hogsmede weekend of the year." He grinned. "I had already arranged with the Headmaster to have you released to my care for a training session that weekend, unfortunately, this meeting means that you won't be able to train for nearly as long." Remus sighed dramatically. "I guess I'll just have to make up for it during the holiday training."

Xavier cringed.

"Come now, Xavier, I'll escort you back to your common room."

End Ch. 13.

_A/N: Thanks again, readers!  
LF_


	14. Lessons and Letters

_A/N: I would, again, like to apologize for not having this chapter up sooner. I won't bother with excuses, as I know you don't really want to hear them, but just know I'm sorry.  
-Luckyfiddler_

Ch. 14 – Lessons and Letters

Wayne Hopkins walked cautiously away from the Room of Requirement. He turned sharply to the right stopped suddenly. He quieted his breathing and listened carefully to the faint sounds of footsteps coming from behind him. He fumbled in his robes for the cold, hard metal of his prefect's badge. Swiftly pinning it on above the Hufflepuff crest on his lapel, he twirled around, wand raised.

"H-headmaster." The boy stuttered, lowering his wand. "I thought you were a student out of bed. Forgive me."

"Not a problem, Mr. Hopkins." The elderly man replied with a twinkle in his eye. "I, myself, often find students sneaking about on my evening strolls." He paused. "May I ask why you are out of bed on a night you are not scheduled for prefect duty?"

"I couldn't sleep." Hopkins admitted with an embarrassed look on his face. "I was hoping to run into my sister on her rounds, sir. We don't see nearly as much of each other as we used to."

"Ah, yes." Dumbledore replied understandingly. "The bond between siblings runs deep." He sighed. "I'll never forget when Aberforth and I were separated for the first time… well, I'll let you get back to your search. Good night, Mr. Hopkins." The man turned and left, his footsteps echoing in the empty corridor.

Wayne Hopkins sighed and continued walking, confident that his excuse to the Headmaster would work again in the future, if need be.

-X-

Xavier Riddle cursed loudly, throwing his clothes on haphazardly.

"Bloody hell!" He swore. "Why didn't you tell me that we had Potions first this morning? Warning or not, that man hates me with a passion!"

"Apologies, Xavier." Draco Malfoy smirked amusedly. "The Slytherins still find it difficult to believe that Severus dislikes any of his precious snakes." The blonde-haired teen responded, bowing his head slightly at his lord.

Xavier viciously tightened his tie and flipped down his collar. He grabbed his school bag and flung it over his shoulder, striding out the door with Draco following at a slower pace.

The young men strode into the potions classroom as the bell rang. To keep up appearances, Xavier trudged over to the Slytherin side of the room, looking longingly at his old classmates. Noticing the hesitation as an act, Malfoy grabbed Xavier's tie and yanked him into the seat next to him as Professor Snape walked in, robes billowing around him.

"Today you will begin making the Polyjuice potion." Snape sneered. "Any individual incompetent enough to make a mess of it will have to privilege of spending every day of the next three weeks in detention." He glared around the room. "The more rare ingredients can be found in my storeroom. Be warned that there is a spell on the door to ensure that none of you brats take more of a substance than you must." He looked directly at Xavier. "Begin."

Xavier gathered and prepared the ingredients necessary for the potion. He placed the correct quantities into his cauldron as they were called for in the instructions. As he was doing this, Snape stalked past and dropped corrected homework on the table in front of him.

"Abysmal, Potter." The Potions master stated. "I expect more of an attempt – even if it is from a former Gryffindor."

Xavier glanced down at the homework to find it relatively free of red ink. He turned to the last page of parchment to find an 'Exceeds Expectations' grade and a brief handwritten note beneath it. It read…

Add the eel liver before the newt eye if you desire to continue our Remedial Potions lessons from last year.

The dark heir looked the professor in the eye and nodded discretely. He grabbed the bowl of chopped liver and moved it towards his potion.

"Idiot boy!" Severus Snape sneered, knocking Xavier's hand away from the bubbling mixture and onto the floor. "Were you trying to blow us all up? Clean that up and report here at seven 'o'clock sharp tonight for your first detention!"

Xavier sighed and conjured a suitable for cleaning eel liver off of a floor.

-X-

Xavier Riddle stood outside of the heavy wooden door of the Potions classroom. At one minute to seven, he rapped on the door and waited to be admitted.

When the door opened, he strolled inside and set his bag down on a table. He cleared the desks out of the way with a wave of his wand and cast a cushioning charm of the damp stone floor. Satisfied, Xavier sat and tried to clear his mind until Snape arrived.

-X-

Remus Lupin sat at his desk grading scrolls of homework he had assigned. He set down his quill after a particularly poor essay and rubbed his eyes. As he picked up the next piece of parchment from the stack, he noticed a dark shape flying right towards his office window. Lupin opened the window and waited for the bird to land, so he could relieve it of what it was carrying.

The man untied a small parcel covered in jet-black paper. He opened the package and found twenty vials of an undistinguishable red substance and two letters, one of which was addressed to him.

_R. Lupin,_

_Whilst a summons might have been easier to give you the items in this box, it would have attracted too much unwanted attention if you were gone for any length of time. I have entrusted an owl with the responsibility of delivering these objects._

_I have decided that Xavier and his friends are spending too much time on schoolwork and not enough on the … extra-circular activities they have for me. It is necessary that my grandson and his friends, yourself included, each take a vial of the crimson potion I have included in this box. You should be warned that this potion requires either my mark, or my heir's mark to function properly and that you will probably be able to finish marking that homework on your desk much faster. If any question the potion, tell them that they may answer directly to me. _

_Forward on the other letter to Xavier. He will understand its contents._

_-L. V._

-X-

Severus Snape silently observed the pensive form of Xavier Riddle. He moved to where the teen was sitting and reached out to shake him back to his senses. As he extended his arm, Xavier's eyes snapped open and bore into Snape's.

"Good evening, Professor." The young lord stated calmly while standing up. "I assume we are going to begin our lesson now?"

The Potions master snapped back a positive reply.

"Clear your mind, Potter." He waited several seconds before continuing. "_Legilimens._"

Snape easily bypassed the attempt Xavier made at shielding his mind and searched for thoughts and feelings relating to the Dark Lord. He was hoping to solve the puzzling mystery of the cryptic "Trust Potter" statement.

He witnessed an image of Xavier in a half mask and black robes cut similarly to a Death Eater's, talking to others wearing a similar style of clothing. Just as Snape began to register what he was seeing, Xavier broke the connection between their minds.

"Potter, what the _hell_ was that?" The man exclaimed.

"Professor Snape, you know quite well what you saw." The dark youth responded icily. "I am a lowly servant of your Lord." He continued. "He doesn't trust me any further than to report regularly on your behavior.

"Also, Master Snape, be warned that when you were in my mind, I was in yours." Xavier paused. "It would be quite unfortunate for you if the Headmaster came to know you aren't completely loyal to his precious Order." He smirked at the professor. "Who do you think Dumbledore would believe – the spy or the savior?

"Now, sir, I understand that our relationship is tentative at best, but the Dark Lord has requested that you give me extra potions lessons during the remainder of my detentions." Xavier looked Snape in the eye. "He informed me that he would send you a list of potions he deems necessary for me to learn."

The young lord gave a half-bow to the stunned teacher and smirked inwardly. "Good evening, Professor."

-X-

Xavier Riddle, formerly known as Harry Potter, sat down heavily in his oak desk chair. He looked down at the table stacked with papers and spotted an unopened letter addressed to him lying on top of one of the piles. He picked up the envelope and opened it.

_Xavier,_

I have sent a package to you in the care of Remus Lupin. It contains some more questionable contents that he will relinquish to you when you ask. I have also entrusted him with this letter for you.

_In regards to Lupin, I believe that it has become vital to inform him of the Christmas training you are currently planning for your Serpents. He will be useful in not only teaching your followers, but also in getting you and them out of Hogwarts easily. I ultimately leave to decision up to you, as they are your followers and not mine._

_Do not disappoint me by failing to put an acceptable amount of work into the plans for the raid on Little Whinging. Many of my Death Eaters are eager to see you out of my favor and you will need their support and that of your Serpents if you wish to succeed in the future. _

_-L.V._

The heir to the dark throne absently waved his wand, setting the note on fire. He vanished the ashes with a spell and pondered over what he had been told to do. Xavier sighed and rubbed his eyes tiredly.

He knew Remus to be completely loyal to the dark cause. However, the Order's manipulative coot of a leader had ways of finding information in even the most careful of spies. The question was not if he could trust Remus, the question was if he was willing to potentially put his followers and their families in danger.

End ch. 14

_A/N: Thanks to my reviewers and I hope to have the next chapter up in early-mid June.  
-LF_


	15. Vials and Planning

_A/N: I'm really sorry about the long wait for this chapter. Too many things were happening in my life that I couldn't control. I assure you that I have not and will not abandon this story. Thanks for your continued support. - Luckyfiddler_

Chapter 15 – Vials and Planning

The vials of crimson potion shimmered as Remus Lupin looked at them. He picked one up and held it close to the yellow flame that was suspended above his desk. As he moved it back and forth, he noticed how the liquid almost seemed to cling to the sides of the glass. Placing the container back into the box with the others, Lupin picked up his quill and continued his marking.

x-X-x

The next morning dawned crisp and windy. The trees were well into their yearly cycle and had turned brilliant shades of yellows, oranges, and reds. Two students, deep in discussion, seemed oblivious of the changing landscape around them.

"I just don't understand, Hermione." The male figure argued passionately. "Harry seems so out of it and trapped by those bloody snakes!"

"Ron, Harry is trapped." The female, Hermione, replied. "Haven't you seen how Malfoy literally pushes and pulls him around the place?"

"It doesn't mean he has to-"

"Yes, Ron, it does." Hermione interrupted. "Harry has to obey or risk an even more miserable existence for himself in Slytherin. Don't you see that he's being isolated from us and being out in his place, if you will, by the head of their hierarchy? They're trying to teach Harry where he stands by bullying him into submission!"

"But Harry won't follow their rules… he doesn't even follow Hogwarts'!" Ron insisted.

"Let me put it this way, Ron." The female teen sighed. "Harry can resist, but the results aren't pleasant. You saw what they did to him earlier. He hates speaking Parseltounge and they cursed him to do so all day." She sighed again. "Harry's in a bind. He has to obey or be punished."

x-X-x

The room was mostly empty. The black marble floor and charcoal grey walls gave it a sinister feeling. A chair made of highly polished maple stood in front of the single door across the room. It was occupied.

"Tresaglen, your report on Hogsmeade?" A cloaked Xavier Riddle addressed to the young teenaged boy in his presence.

"The town's defences are adequate for a wizarding town, however they are pathetic for being so close to Hogwarts, milord." The youth began. "The town has two centering points. The first the Fountain of Magical Peace in Hogsmeade Square. From what I can gather, the Fountain was erected shortly after the departure of Salazar Slytherin from Hogwarts." Tresaglen paused briefly to catch his breath. "Some myths say that Gryffindor placed it there in triumph of Slytherin's defeat to guard the town forever." He paused again. "However, sir, myths are not my speciality."

Xavier held up a hand, stopping the Ravenclaw from saying any more.

"Parkinson, I heard a rumor that you researched and planned the prank played on Potter this afternoon. Is that correct?" The female Slytherin nodded and Xavier continued. "Good. Get to work on this Fountain myth and give any findings to Malfoy."

"Yes, milord." She bowed and left.

"Tresaglen, continue."

The second centering point was slightly harder to pinpoint, sir. I managed to track it to the Shrieking Shack. I believe that it may be within the building."

Xavier stared at the teen for several seconds, who looked unwaveringly back.

"How sure of this are you, Sean?" The dark prince asked quietly from beneath his shadowy cloak and mask.

Sean Tresaglen was slow and steady in his response.

"Milord, I would never have mentioned the Shrieking Shack if I thought I could ever be more sure."

Xavier Riddle stared into his eyes a moment more before nodding crisply.

"You're dismissed."

x-X-x

The large oval office of Albus Dumbledore stood silent. The headmasters and headmistresses of eras past snoozed soundlessly. The only movement in the room came from the current Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Albus Dumbledore was stroking his beard, deep in thought.

'Harry, Harry, Harry.' The old wizard thought. 'What happened to you?'

This had become a common series of thoughts in the jumble that was the man's mind.

'Maybe you are playing the spy in Slytherin.' Dumbledore hoped to himself. 'Maybe your father's prankster side is coming to the surface and this is nothing more than a big joke to you.' He pondered. 'In any case, I must make sure you are with me.'

He whipped our a quill and began to write.

x-X-x

A tired Xavier Riddle rubbed his eyes as he walked quickly through Hogwarts' halls, his bad banging a steady rhythm against his thigh.

"Harry!" A female voice shouted from behind him.

Slowly, he turned to face Hermione Granger.

"Hermione, please." Xavier 'begged'. "I've got to go. I'm already late as it is."

The Gryffindor witch mentally ran through her timetable.

"Which-" She began.

"I'm not late for a class. I'm late for…" He trailed off suddenly, staring fixedly behind the girl's head.

"Potter, you missed the weekly Slytherin house meeting. Mr. Malfoy informed me that you were aware of the time you were supposed to be present." Severus Snape sneered. "Evidently, you have other things you deem to be more worthy of your time." He paused. "I suggest you are _very_ early to the next one." He turned to face Hermione. "You are out of bounds, Ms. Granger. Leave now."

Hermione left and Xavier turned as if to follow before being stopped in his tracks.

"Mr. Potter, the werewolf seems to think that I am his personal messenger. Inform him otherwise when you see him."

With that, the professor stormed from the corridor, leaving Xavier to trudge to Remus Lupin's office.

x-X-x

"Professor Lupin?" Xavier Riddle questioned. "I was told that you wished to see me for some reason."

"Ah, so Severus did deliver my little message to you." Remus smiled with a twinkle in his eye. "He seemed most put out when I asked him to tell you. Something about not being an owl…" Both males smirked as the elder trailed off.

They continued making small talk while the werewolf waved his wand in complicated patterns. Putting down his wand, the professor gestured to Xavier.

"Your grandfather owled me quite late last night." Lupin began. "He left me some very specific instructions and twenty vials of a crimson potion I can't recognize." He paused and pulled out the box of potions. "Do you have any idea what this could be, Xavier?"

The young dark lord took an offered vial and studied it carefully.

"My grandfather sent this for a reason, Remus." He said as he uncorked and smelled the contents of the glass. "Everything he does is planned and he obviously means for me to give these to my Serpents and have some myself." Xavier strummed his fingers on the wooden box. "If it is for my Serpents, than I can trust them to figure it out."

"Xavier…" The werewolf trailed off.

"Yes, Remus." The Slytherin replied.

"Are you sire you can trust-"

"Remus, I can and will trust my Serpents with my life." Xavier snapped before softening. "I was hoping, Uncle, that I could trust you with theirs."

"Of course, milord." Remus Lupin said, bowing his head.

x-X-x

"Potter, breakfast." Draco Malfoy's voice sounded after what felt like seconds of sleep. "You'd better be there this morning after missing yesterday's meeting."

Reluctantly, Xavier got up and threw a half-hearted glare in the blonde's direction before dressing and heading to the Great Hall.

x-X-x

"Ah, Mr. Potter! How delightful it is to see you up this early." Albus Dumbledore enthuastically stated. "May I have a word with you in my office?" He glanced at the Slytherins. "I'm sure your new friends won't mind."

There was silence as the elderly Headmaster led Xavier Riddle up to his office. Only once they were seated at Dumbledore's desk did the inevitable discussion begin.

"How is Slytherin treating you, my boy?" The old coot started.

"I've been better and I've been worse, sir."

"If you are unhappy there, I could request the Hat to give you another sorting…"

Xavier's eyes, which had been studying the intricate pattern sewn into Dumbledore's puce robes, snapped up.

"I might not be having the time of my life in Slytherin, but I am learning a lot about how their minds work." Xavier trailed off. "I think it could help me defeat Voldemort if I stick it out."

Albus Dumbledore looked pityingly at the young teen in front of him. Much to his surprise, Xavier began to speak again.

"Being in Slytherin has also given me a chance to think about what I didn't have growing up. No magical child should be with guardians that are terrified of them." Xavier looked into the Headmaster's eyes and continued. "With Professor Lupin on Wolfsbane, the Shrieking Shack in Hogsmeade is empty. I want to set up an orphanage and refuge for magical children there. It has a passage linking directly to Hogwarts grounds in case of an attack on it or Hogsmeade." Xavier paused again. "I've given this a lot of thought and I know I have the galleons necessary for this to work." He paused a third time for dramatic effect. "I don't want those children to be treated like I was. I want them to be safe and know they're not freaks, but magical. The only problem is that Hogwarts owns the land."

Albus Dumbledore looked at Xavier with tears of pride shining in his eyes.

"That, my dear boy, is a noble goal and I know that Hogwarts will readily sell the Shrieking Shack for that purpose."

'All is as it should be.' The Headmaster thought triumphantly, popping a lemon drop into his mouth.

End Ch. 15.


End file.
